


who could ever love a beast?

by Meadowlarkwrites



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Beast Wirt, Beauty and the Beast AU, I haven't seen the disney version rip, I'm meant to be working on finals, M/M, Multi, more character tags to be added - Freeform, pinescone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meadowlarkwrites/pseuds/Meadowlarkwrites
Summary: Once upon a time, there was an arrogant prince. He thought that with age came wisdom, but sixteen is hardly when the secrets of the universe are revealed. He shut himself off from his advisors, and refused to listen to even the rest of the royal family. He felt they had betrayed him. He found solace in books.There was an accident. A wreck at sea. Again, the prince turned to his books. He didn’t leave his room for four years, desperately looking for a reversal to his mistakes. The kingdom fell to ruins in the hands of the inexperienced younger brother.The prince continued his study, but his experiments went awry. He had found the cure to immortality, but it came with a price.Beauty and the Beast AU, Pinescone, Title subject to change.





	1. Prologue

_Once upon a time, there was an arrogant prince. He thought that with age came wisdom, but sixteen is hardly when the secrets of the universe are revealed. He shut himself off from his advisors, and refused to listen to even the rest of the royal family. He felt they had betrayed him. He found solace in books._

_There was an accident. A wreck at sea. Again, the prince turned to his books. He didn’t leave his room for four years, desperately looking for a reversal to his mistakes. The kingdom fell to ruins in the hands of the inexperienced younger brother. The prince continued his study, but his experiments went awry. He had found the cure to immortality, but it came with a price._

* * *

 

“Alright kids, don’t murder each other while we’re gone!”

“ _ Gruuuuunkle! _ ” the twins groan. They don’t have the whole ‘speaking in unison’ thing down, but they can certainly  _ complain _ in unison.

“Look, we’re already eighteen, almost nineteen-”

“ _ We are eighteen, going on nineteen! _ ”

“Yes, thank you Mabel, we’re  _ adults _ who are  _ perfectly capable _ of watching the shop while you go off to your weird fishing convention.”

Ford laughs and ruffles Dipper’s cap, while Stan attempts to carry all of their luggage at once. “The shop isn’t what we’re worried about. But if you can defeat an interdimensional demon at thirteen, you can probably do anything.” Stan drops a suitcase and something breaks inside, causing smoke to leak out the seams. He curses and Ford rushes to throw the bag outside, where it promptly explodes on the lawn. “Don’t touch that until we get back, and don’t repeat what Grunkle Stan just said.”

“They’re eighteen, Ford. I’m sure they know what ‘fuck’ means.” Stan rolls his eyes and drags the rest of the things out the door. He looks like a pile of suitcases with legs.

“Fuhhhh. Fffff. Fuuuuudge. Fuuuun. Ffffffffridge.”

“Don’t strain yourself, Mabel.” Dipper takes his place behind the register and flashes a thumbs up and a smile. “We’ll be fine, just go.”

Ford takes one last look around the shop, grabs his walkie-talkie and nods to the twins. “You’ll do great. Make your Grunkles proud,” he says as he walks out the door. Mabel squeals and runs up the stairs.

“I’M PLANNING A PARTY DON’T BOTHER ME BYEEEEE!” 

Dipper watches out the window as his Grunkles bungee-cord the car together. Bags stick out windows and one door is slightly ajar to fit everything. Dipper isn’t sure they need that much for a fishing convention, but hey, it’s not his place to judge. The car manages to start with a  _ pop _ , and the two old men are off, already bickering.

Dipper smacks a hand on the counter and gets to work shifting everything in the shop just a few inches to the side, and hiding polaroids of Waddles anywhere he can find. By the time he’s done, Mabel has managed to amass half the town in the backyard, and somebody broke the “no confetti” rule and donated several confetti cannons.

“Dipper!” someone shouts, and Dipper finds himself being dragged through the crowd by his hoodie. 

“Wendy, is this necessary?”

“There’s someone you gotta meet!” Towards the edge of the woods, a girl stands awkwardly alone. She’s got long dark hair in a gorgeous braid, and an outfit that looks like a unicorn threw up on a ballgown. It is, quite frankly, awesome. The girl gives Wendy a shy wave, and Wendy’s freckles dance against her red cheeks. Dipper raises an eyebrow and grins.

“ _ Damn these redhead genes _ ” she mumbles, then runs up to kiss the girl on the cheek. The girl blushes, but it’s less obvious on her dark skin. Dipper thinks she’s just Wendy’s type. “Dipper, this is Tenya. She’s here for an internship. Tenya, this is my bro, Dipper.” 

“Hi.”

“Hi! I like your dress.”

Tenya smiles shyly. “I, uh, made it.”

“You  _ have _ to show Mabel.”

“Who?”

Wendy grins and takes Tenya’s hand. “The hostess. Come meet her!” 

Dipper grins and waves. “Nice meeting you!” he says, but Wendy is already dragging her girlfriend away. Or, at least, he hopes they’re an item. Only a matter of time. 

“ _ -pper. Dipper. Dipper _ !”

Dipper jumps. “What? Who?” Nobody seems to be  talking to him…

“ _ Dipper do you copy? Dipper! Rugen to Star, come in! Over! _ ”

Oh, the walkie! Dipper pulls the device from his pocket and presses on the side. “This is Dippin Dots, come in Fish, over!”

A pause, then “ _ Dipper! Thank goodness, there was- Your Grunkle, he’s- Listen, Dipper, we weren’t going to a fishing convention. _ ”

Dipper snorts, “Yeah, you weren’t exactly subtle-”

Ford continues on, “ _ One of the items we brought, it exploded, and now we’re on the side of the road and Stan’s not moving, oh gods his head- _ ” The sound starts going staticky, and Dipper’s face starts going white. He smacks the walkie with his hand.

“Grunkle Ford? Listen to me, get out of there, find someone who can help. I’m coming to get you.”

“ _ Dipper, I don’t know if you can hear me, but there’s a mansion nearby, we’re gonna try- Stan, no! _ ” More static. Dipper makes use of a word Stan taught him. 

“Dipper to Ford, do you copy? Ford!”

Nothing.

Dipper keeps trying, barely keeping his composure at the edge of the party of the summer. He looks around for Mabel, but she’s busy meeting Tenya and clearly mooning over her outfit. Dipper can’t drag her away from her own party. 

He doesn’t have time, but he stops at the house and grabs an emergency pack. It has a change of clothes, a stun gun, a week’s supply of granola bars and water, and most importantly, a first aid kit. He’s out the door like a shot, borrowing a car that someone left the keys in. They’d understand.  

“Fuck, please be okay.” He whispers as he speeds down the highway, straight into the Unknown.


	2. Sanctuary in a prison

Ford trips over his own feet, Stan being much heavier. Ford wishes he could remove the heavy muscle and put it on himself, but since returning home, the only muscle he’s exercised is his brain. The mansion never seems to get any closer, until he’s right on top of it, stumbling through. Funny, he doesn’t remember opening it.

“Help! Please, somebody, help! It’s my brother, he’s badly wounded!”

Stan groans, “Stop bein’ so loud, hurts…” and Ford breathes a sigh of relief.

“It’s okay, I’ve got it under control,” he whispers, and steps further into the house. A fire roars to life in front of a lavishly decorated living room, and Ford offloads his brother onto the chair closest. Stan groans again. “No, come on, stay with me. You might have a concussion, so no passing out. I’m going to go and find help, you stay here.” Stan mumbles something like ‘can’t move at all, dumbass,’ but Ford pointedly ignores him. 

He feels trapped, and the walls only seem to be closing in. The gilded carvings running along every curve look like spiders or demons or something  _ worse _ in the firelight. The room is so disused that dust hangs permanently in the air, making it hard to breath. His mind flashes back to a hand gripped around his chest like a toy doll, squeezing tighter until he feels his ribs bend and all he can do is gasp but- Stan.

He needs to help Stan. 

Ford picks up a pair of ornately scissors, the handles made to look like birds, and the way the silver glints almost makes their little wings move. His fingers close around the blade, and he ventures further into the castle. “Hello? Anyone home?” Something crashes to the ground a room over, and Ford brandishes the scissors. “Who’s there?”

Silence. He keeps his footsteps light as he trails the noise. The next room is a kitchen, and a plate had been shattered across the ground. There’s food on a tray on the counter, two cups of tea, two rolls, and a plate of apples and cheese. The tea is still hot. Ford picks up the tray and looks about, squinting through the dust still settling. “Um. Thanks?”

He brings the tray back out to Stan, and nearly drops it in surprise when he sees the roll of gauze and tube of antiseptic left on the counter, along with a needle and thread. 

Ford knows better than to look a gift horse in the mouth(though he does check the food first to make sure it’s not poisoned), so he sets down the tray and sets to work stitching Stan back together, feeding his brother little sips of tea and bits of apple. Eventually Stan doses off, and Ford lets him, having already decided whatever concussion he has isn’t life threatening. He chews his food in silence, eyes darting suspiciously, but there’s nothing he can do when even his heavy eyelids start to droop. 

Something is off about his dreams. Bill is there, which is normal, but the demonic triangle is  _ scared _ , and what could Bill possibly be afraid of? “Hey, sixer. Ya finally found a challenge, huh?” Ford’s mouth is open, his lips are moving, he can feel his vocal chords moving, and  _ no sound is coming out _ . He falls backwards, watches as Bill goes up in flames. The world dissolves into rapidly flashing colours, circling around his body. 

He forces his eyes open, and the colours don’t stop. They only recede, showing a dark shadow, the memory of burned forests and unjust murders and  _ rot _ . The shadow sneers.

“Who let you in?” It asks, and the voice echoes from everywhere but the source. The fire has gone out, and Stan’s hand is gripped tightly in his. 

“The door was open, I swear, I’m sorry-”

“There will be no  _ apologies _ in this house.” The shadow fills the room, but all Ford can see are the shifting colours and the fear in his brother’s face. “You have stolen something that is  _ mine _ , and for that there is no apology, only punishment.”

Ford grips the scissors. “I didn’t steal anything!”

It shrieks, and the noise is like a thousand last words. Ford falls back over the couch as the thing lunges for him, and he finds it  _ corporeal _ underneath the black hole in his vision. He swings.

Stan’s tongue won’t work. His brother is battling a- a  _ something _ , and he’s too weak to even stand up and help. The shadow shifts every time Ford makes a hit, but it’s clear his brother won’t last much longer. It’s hands grip Ford’s head, his hair seeming greyer than ever before. Stan is struck by the amount of wrinkles in Ford’s face, illuminated by the pulsing light. He looks so angry, so resigned, so afraid. A flash catches his eye, and- oh, no.

“Ford, stop!”

Ford flinches, turning to his brother, and the blade falls from his hand just before it strikes into the centre of the shadow.

Nobody moves. Stan finally realises something he’s been denying himself. Ford is torn between disappointing his family and his imminent death. The shadow, the thing, the  _ beast _ , it wonders how someone could come so close to killing it. And where was the hesitation from the blade?

The lights go out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this the day after the prologue but I was hoping to stagger updates more. Chapter three is being a little jerk, so we'll see how well that works. This fic looks amazing in my head, but on paper... I'm glad y'all like it anyways.  
> Reviews motivate me to write more! Even just screaming/keysmashing is helpful.
> 
> Edit June 2019: I swear I’m gonna update this but I don’t have anything to write/format on. Until I can get my hands on a computer, this will have to wait. Sorry!!!


	3. The leaves shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper goes looking for his Grunkles

Remember, kids! Stealing random cars is never a good idea. Stealing is illegal, and beggars can’t be choosers.

Thieves can’t be choosers?

Anyways, Dipper is speeding down a curved highway in the dumpiest car he’s ever seen. Its only headlight is a flashlight taped to the hood. No wonder someone left the keys in, because nobody in their right mind would steal this piece of shit. At least the screaming engine keeps any deer from jumping in the road.

His jaw is set and his fingers are white on the steering wheel. They’ve gotten through worse than this before. Really, what could be worse than having to permanently erase your Grunkle’s mind in order to save the universe from a chaos demon? Dipper’s hardly an adult and he’s seen more dead bodies than he cares to admit. His Grunkles won’t be added to that list.

His watch beeps and Dipper pulls over. It’s thanks to his constant anxiety over the untimely deaths of his family members that he’s installed trackers on all of them. Creepy? Yes. Necessary? Absolutely. A quick glance to the bright green dots on the watch screen shows that no roads will get him to where his Grunkles are. He leaves the car with the keys in the ignition, because, again, who in their right mind would steal that piece of shit? (He does steal the headlight.)

Dipper doesn’t recognise the forest. Maybe because the leaves are bright red, even though it’s _June_. “What in the ever-loving _fuck_ ,” Dipper says calmly when his flashlight glints off a carved pumpkin. He’s fine. This is normal. Fall in June is totally not out of place.

His mantra of curse words he’s not supposed to know slows to a stop as the forest around him continues to change. He’s no longer beating his way through bramble bushes or pushing branches away from his face. The sun begins to light up the world.

This means he can direct his attention to the trees, which have somehow gotten even weirder. They’re planted in uniform lines, but they grow into twisting, grotesque parodies of oak trees. They’re hollow, the holes in the trunk looking eerily like screaming faces. Dipper stumbles on.

Through the trees he can see a building. Or a roof of some kind. There’s something. He breaks the last of the tree line, hoping it might be a cabin or something, but no. That would be too normal. Dipper is standing in the courtyard of the biggest mansion he’s ever seen. Fuck mansion, this thing is a _castle_. It gives the Northwests a run for their money. It’s surrounded by gardens that he has to pick through to get to the actual building. He trips over a little stone wall that looks like it’s been there for centuries, but finally gets up to the front gate. The sun, now, peaks teasingly over the horizon.

Through the iron bars he can see an ornate building, though it looks like it hasn’t been used in a while. It’s in the shape of a horseshoe, and in one wing all of the windows have been bricked or boarded up. On the other wing, the paint has started to peel, and a bit of the roof seems to have fallen in.

Dipper’s watch tells him that yes, his Grunkles are in the big scary-ass mansion.  
“Haha. Wow. Okay.” The gate opens with just a push, and he carefully tiptoes up to the door, keeping an eye out for… well, anything, really. He hasn’t seen a living creature since the leaves turned red, not even a squirrel. There's a brass elephant knocker in the centre of the front door, looking more expensive than Dipper’s upcoming tuition. Neat. Dipper lifts the trunk and knocks on the door.

The door swings open, creaking on its hinges, but no dust is stirred up. It’s dark until Dipper’s foot touches the floor, and then a crystalline chandelier lights itself. Odd that anyone would have electricity out here, unless it’s generated, but a second glance directly into the light shows the candles are real, flame candles. Dipper feels cold.

“Uh. Hello?” he calls out, wincing at the way his voice cracks. “Grunkle Stan? Grunkle Ford?” A candle drifts down from above, flickering playfully in front of his face. Dipper’s heart stops, but the candle takes no mind, only drifting a little further ahead and stopping. “You… want me to follow you?” Dipper asks, and the candle dips down in reply. The doors close behind him with a slam. Okay, yep, okay. Dipper is not panicking, totally, not at all. He turns the flashlight off and follows the candle into the unknown.

The candle leads him through dark hallways, giving off just enough light that he a: doesn’t trip over his feet, and b: can see the beautiful paintings that cover every inch of available space. Blue and purple clouds billows around the ceiling, along with a room where a sheet of stars blink down at him. The walls might tell a story, but it’s not one Dipper knows. Everything is outlined in gold. Dipper almost falls down a staircase.

He tears his eyes from the beauty above him and looks down into the narrow, dark staircase that the candle is leading him down. The candle stops, clearly waiting for him.

Dipper shakes his head. “Nope. I am not doing that.” The candle sinks down. “Oh, don’t give me that look. You’re lucky I followed you this far.” Talking to a floating candle is the craziest thing he’s done tonight, but Dipper is too tired to care. The candle comes closer, hesitates, and goes back down the staircase.

“Hey, wait, I didn't mean-!” Dipper shouts as the candle is slowly absorbed by the darkness, and a chilling breeze blows through the hall. Dipper’s vast vocabulary of curse words comes back into play, and he descends the staircase.

Now the breeze seems to come up from below, and Dipper is wishing he had more than his t shirt and vest. It’s way too cold for June. This doesn’t scare him so much as give him an itch to study the odd environment around him. The candle forges ahead, its flame hardly flickering.Dipper’s eyes widen as it lights up iron bars, and he shoves past the candle to peer inside.

The candle can be trusted, apparently, because it’s lead him straight to his Grunkles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, that update took forever... Guess what I'm procrastinating now? Everything. The answer is everything.  
> Anyways, this chapter is kinda boring. I wanted to try describing settings more. Next chapter already in progress, but update day depends on how often I can get computer access.  
> Thanks for reading! Please review!


	4. First meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper finds his Grunkles, but they still aren't safe.

“Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Ford!” Dipper shouts, reaching through the bars at the shadows in the corner. Ford comes forward, the light catching all of his wrinkles in the worst way possible. He looks like a ghoul.

“Dipper!” Ford hisses, tongue between his teeth. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Thought you weren’t supposed to curse around the kids,” Dipper jokes. 

Ford grabs Dipper’s face through the bars, tilting it so he can check for injury. “I told you not to come.”

“You didn’t tell me shit.” 

Ford groans. “Figures the message didn’t get through. Listen, this place is weird. You have to go, now.”

“Uh, yeah, no dip Sherlock. Have you seen the trees?”

“The trees?” Ford finally lets go of Dipper’s face and slowly sinks down to the ground. “Who cares about the trees? There’s something here, Dipper. Something bigger than you or me. Something I don’t think we can beat.”

Dipper’s bones chill, and this time it’s only partly because of the drafty building. “What do you mean? We’ve killed a demon, what’s worse than that?” He swallows, peering back into the shadows at the back of the cell his Grunkles are being held in. “Where’s Grunkle Stan?”

“He’s fine, Dipper, but you need to leave.” 

Dipper shakes his head. “You can’t tell me what to do. I’m getting you guys home.” He starts looking for a way to break the bars. 

“Dipper,  _ no _ .” Dipper freezes at the tone in Ford’s voice. This is the man who saw fit to enlist a twelve-year-old’s help in holding back the apocalypse, now telling him to turn back. Dipper pauses, studying Ford, then glances back into the shadows where he knows Stan is. 

“I won’t leave you,” Dipper decides. A shadow falls over him, the little candle suddenly gone. Ford’s eyes go wide, and Dipper wants to ask why, but instead he finds himself turning around. 

Most people, most of the time, are solid, corporeal masses of flesh. Dipper’s seen shadows before, but this… He stares at the shadow, and the shadow stares back, and Dipper can’t find it in himself to scream. Time slows.

“I feed you. I heal your brother. I keep you in my home and this is how you treat me?” The voice doesn’t come from the eyes, it comes from the shadow, booming and echoing all around Dipper. His own voice is gone, ripped from his throat along with the blood from his face as his skin turns white in fear. 

“Dipper, I told you to  _ leave _ ,” Ford hissed under his breath, and the outlines of the shadow rippled. Dipper turns his flashlight back on and flashes it at the shadow, earning a screech of pain as it backs off. Was there… someone under there?

“What are you?” Dipper asks, his curiosity overtaking his fear. The shadow gasps, apparently more afraid of the light than Dipper is of it.

“I am only a beast,” says the Beast, “And you should listen to your grandfather and go.”

“He’s my Grunkle,” Dipper says, raising his chin defiantly. “And I’m not leaving without either of them.”

The darkness gets darker, almost swallowing the beam from his flashlight entirely. Between saving his family and the scariest fuck he’s ever seen, Dipper finds some kind of bravery and stands tall. “Would you like to stay here with them?” The Beast roars, the voice thundering around the room and reverberating through Dipper’s head. Through the pain and the fear he has an idea, and swings the light at the shadow again. 

“No!” Dipper cries, and takes a step forward. He can feel Ford’s eyes on him, can hear Stan begin to shift. “But I will replace them.”

Ford is shouting, angry and demanding that Dipper actually listen instead of being a willful child for once, but Dipper ignores him. The darkness slides back, all at once and then slowly, swirling around him less like an aggressor and more like it was protecting something. If he squints, he can see two eyes, glowing and swirling, looking at him and not looking at him at the same time. 

The Beast considers for a long time. Finally, the Beast speaks, the voice dripping with anger and another emotion Dipper can’t put his finger on. “And why would one life be worth two?”

Ford is begging now, begging him to listen and to run and to  _ stop trying to be a hero _ . It hurts, but this is necessary. “They’re practically ancient,” he says, cracking a joke to try and alleviate the gravity of the situation. It doesn’t work. “I’ve got years on me to go, double what either of them would live.”

This isn’t something that matters to the Beast, not that Dipper knows that. “Fine,” he says anyways, and the door to the cell opens. Dipper turns his back on the Beast and rushes in, crouching next to Ford and cradling Stan’s head in his arms. The body is cold, and when he lifts him off the ground, roots snap off. 

“What have you done to him?” Dipper demands.

“I’ve frozen him enough to slow his bodily processes. He is, in essence, paused in time. He’ll be fine once you warm him up and get him proper medical attention,” The Beast retreats to a corner, allowing Dipper and Ford to drag Stan out from the cell.

“Dipper, I’m not letting you do this,” Ford says, making it sound more like a command than anything else. 

“It’s not your choice,” Dipper replies, and helps him get Stan situated on his back. “Get him home safe. And you, too.”

“I’m not known for keeping my promises,” the Beast warns. “Leave before I change my mind.”

Ford hesitates, clearly wanting to argue more. “You can’t hurt him, he’s just a boy!”

“I said leave!” The walls shake this time, and the shadow grows. Ford ruffles Dipper’s hat, heaves his brother over his shoulders, and runs. The shadows chase him, keeping a distance, like playing with a toy.

Dipper is left alone in the cell. He wants to cry, and sleep, and most of all he wants Mabel here. The candle returns, its flame smaller, and it bows to him apologetically. “It’s fine,” Dipper says to it. “I’m okay.” As the candle leads him up the stairs, he can see his Grunkles struggling back across the garden, back home. He wipes his eyes and continues to climb.


	5. Announcements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter and a brief discussion.

More stupid stairs fall under Dipper’s feet than he can be bothered to count. The stupid light flickers ahead of him, patiently waiting for him. He’s exhausted, and if the stupid candle wasn’t so stupid encouraging, he’d just fall asleep on the stupid staircase. Stupid. In his mind he imagines a tall tower, and a cramped room with one skinny window at the top. The candle will leave him there until they either decide to kill him or he wastes away, whichever comes first. 

His own imminent death plays out vividly in his imagination as the candle leads him into a large and ornate room. A large bed stands in the centre, with pink curtains and gold carvings. The whole room is pink and gold and so not his style. 

So he’ll at least be pampered before his death. Lovely. 

He turns to the candle, but the candle is gone, leaving him alone in a dark room. Dipper debates finding an escape route and springing tonight, but… the Beast would only come after his family. Dreams are far, but eventually exhaustion and dried tears carry him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lark, what’s with the short update?
> 
> Uh, honestly… I didn’t know what happened after this. I’m as lost as everyone else. I was just gonna ride this wherever the plot took me, but… Everyone has been so nice and excited about this, and I really want to make this a good story.  
> I spent the last week doing a complete overhaul of the plot, and now I have a full outline! The ending contradicts the beginning, so that means I’m gonna rewrite the whole story! ...Sorry.
> 
> So here’s what’s gonna happen! Over time, I’ll replace all the old chapters with the new ones. Hopefully this way I won’t lose any comments! They mean so much to me and are a huge push to keep me writing. I hope nobody will be too annoyed with me after seeing how much better the new chapters will be. 
> 
> In other news I’ve made a Gravity Falls/Over The Garden Wall discord for everyone to be nerds! You can find the link on my tumblr @pancake-man!
> 
> Feel free to send thoughts either in the comments or send an ask to my tumblr! Thanks for reading so far, and I’ll see yall over the garden wall ;D

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE send reviews, it's the only way I can improve. The title will almost definitely be changed, but you're probably stuck with the awful formatting. Subscribe so you don't miss updates, and thanks for reading!  
> 


End file.
